


Cake

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Hyungu is a prankster. Totally.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Cake

Sure, Dongmyeong was always known as the prankster of ONEWE. And of course, everyone knew Hyungu as the quiet, reserved, dignified guitarist-slash-former leader. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with everybody now and then. Hyungu smiled to himself as he unpacked his grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He could pull pranks and practical jokes with the best of them. He was  _ determined  _ to have fun. He turned on a randomly shuffled playlist and cracked his knuckles.

Hyungu dug a shiny stainless steel mixing bowl out of the cupboard above the sink. He’d had to tiptoe just a little to reach it on the very top shelf. He fished around in the drawer by the oven, withdrawing a silicone-coated spoon and a rubber scraper. He chuckled to himself, standing all alone in the empty apartment. The other members had long disappeared to their practice room in the basement of the Rainbow Bridge World company building, convinced that Hyungu was sick to his stomach and unable to join them for the day. Nobody even bothered to check his forehead for a fever. It was a good thing, too. They would have had him all figured out in seconds when they touched his perfectly normal, slightly cool skin. He had nearly applauded himself for his acting skills before sneaking away to the mart for cake mix and frosting. Oh, this was going to be  _ the best  _ prank he had ever pulled!

He meticulously measured oil and water, pouring both into the bowl where they touched but refused to mix. He cracked three smooth, brown eggs, letting them plop into the oil and water. The whole thing looked like… some kind of underwhelming lava lamp. Hyungu dumped the entire package of powdered cake mix into the bowl and stirred hard with the spoon. He couldn’t explain why, but The Beatles’  _ Penny Lane  _ playing in the background felt quite fitting. Hyungu swayed his hips and sang as the contents of the bowl blended into a mass of goop.

Suddenly remembering that cake isn’t cake until you bake it, Hyungu set the bowl of batter on the counter and preheated the oven. He searched the cupboards and cabinets high and low for a cake pan, finally finding a round metal one hidden at the back of the cupboard next to the fridge. It was probably Harin’s. In any case, Hyungu needed to wash the dust out before he used it, so he did that to occupy himself while he waited for the oven.

The Beatles had given way to Nirvana, and then to The 1975. Hyungu hummed along to  _ Sex! _ , mainly because he couldn’t understand most of the words, as he greased and floured the cake pan. He dumped the contents of the bowl into the pan, watching the batter plop satisfyingly into its new home. The bowl nearly slipped from his grip as he scraped every last bit of batter out of it. He licked the utensils before rinsing them in the sink. No sense letting yummy cake batter go to waste.

Hyungu set the cake gingerly in the oven just as  _ Beach House  _ by The Chainsmokers began pouring through his bluetooth speaker. He set the timer for 20 minutes and grooved to the music. The kitchen was a dance floor, and Hyungu was popping moves he would never do in front of another living being. Dancing fluidly was so much easier when there was no one around to judge him. 

A shrill beeping emitted from the oven at the end of 20 minutes, and Hyungu turned the oven and its timer off. He slipped on a pair of yellow oven mitts and opened the door, stepping back slightly when the heat rolled out to greet him. He pulled the cake out and set it on top of the stove, gently waving mitted hands over it, as if that would make it cool faster. He knew it wouldn’t. Cake didn’t work that way. He would just have to be patient. This was fine with Hyungu, because he knew his bandmates would still be away for a few hours.

When the cake was cool enough, Hyungu flipped it out of the pan and onto a plate. He turned it over so the raised, rounded side was on top, and set to coating it in frosting. No matter how hard he tried, how much effort he put into smoothing the frosting, it would never be smooth and perfect. It wasn’t even pretty. But Hyungu’s cake was just like him: it was what was  _ inside _ that mattered. He smirked, imagining the surprise on his bandmates’ faces when the cake was cut. 

Hyungu was licking extra frosting off the butter knife he had used to spread it when he heard noise outside the apartment. He quickly tossed the knife into the sink and dove onto the sofa, laying the back of his hand over his forehead to keep up his ruse.

“Hyung, do you feel better?” Dongmyeong’s voice was the first thing Hyungu heard when his bandmates stepped through the door. “You’re out of bed. That must be a good sign.”

“There is a cake on the kitchen counter,” Giwook observed. 

“I confess!” Hyungu giggled as he sat up on the sofa and grinned at his friends. “I wasn’t really sick. I wanted to surprise you guys with a cake. It’s a nice gesture, so just eat it.”

“You’re so goofy!” Yonghoon cooed, crossing to the sofa and ruffling Hyungu’s soft hair. “What flavor is it?”

“Vanilla,” Hyungu said.

“That’s so boring!” Harin wailed. “You skipped practice to make a vanilla cake? What kind of moron…”

“Cut the damn cake,” Hyungu insisted. He smiled warmly at his bandmates. “I think you’ll really like it.”

“But it’s vanilla!” Harin complained again. He cut a slice out of the cake and laughed at the rainbow-colored speckles throughout it. “Rainbow cake? You made rainbow cake?”

“Gotcha!” Hyungu singsonged. “I got you guys _good,_ didn’t I? Who’s ONEWE’s resident prankster now, huh?”

Dongmyeong folded his arms over his chest. "Still me."


End file.
